


【Fack/Jasher/Fasher】The Yellow Rose

by BlurringST



Category: IT (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: 关键词预警：是80年代的高中生背景，Fack和Jasher前提下的Fasher和threesome。混乱邪恶，3p警告，underage，RPS，有一点未成年烟酒剧情。





	【Fack/Jasher/Fasher】The Yellow Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是相当雷人和狗血的文字，半夜三更的下水道文学。非主流的白日宣淫，比起黑灯瞎火，下午茶时间更美妙。有很多奇奇怪怪的双关和玩梗，不知道能不能get到，随缘吧。依旧是，您想好了，确认过一切关键词无雷点后再看，否则辣眼睛作者不负责。有什么想说的就评论吧（请多多评论我就是话唠发作找不到人唠嗑）。

Finn和Jack认识的很早，基本上是从小一起玩大的，不出意外两个小孩儿上了高中选课也差不多，但是青春期总是有太多不安分因子在空气中躁动，Finn开始玩起了乐队，Jack也开始约会各种各样的女孩，他们的选课渐渐错开。

 

但这不代表他们不可以依然在放学后滚到一张床上。

 

很难说这种像是毛毛虫变蝴蝶中那个变态的过程中最蹊跷的阶段——化茧一样的关系，究竟是什么连接在两个男孩之间。

 

他们亲吻，互相咬着对方的舌头诅咒，手从脖子顺着脊梁滑到尾椎骨，他们做爱，但更多的不是爱，而是小兽一样勃发二人不可控的性欲与游戏。这个游戏带着一点药物和酒精无法带来的快感，还并不会有成瘾性或者宿醉后的头痛。

 

——————————————

 

Jack是在Chemistry的选课教室遇到Asher的。不难评价Asher，对于Jack来说Asher留给他的第一印象和其他人一模一：标准、模范、完美的世界宠儿、明星男孩。

 

Jack专门注意过Asher每次打开他的Locker时里面会不会像肥皂剧里面的情节一样——潮水一样的情书倾泻出来。很显然没有，Jack撇撇嘴，电视剧总是假的。

 

Jack觉得几乎是那种Asher绝对不会注意到的男孩，他们绝对不会有一点交集。顶多在交作业的时候他毫不心虚把几乎空白作业本递给帮老师收作业的Asher。

 

但是天知道为什么他们会在Chemistry的实验分为一组，他甚至还带着安全眼镜专心致志的烧着镁条的时候，Asher扣住了他的手。

 

但是很显然这个男孩完全没有意识到这件事情对于Jack来说的重要性。

 

“该死的Asher Angel就是个迪士尼的过于善良的白痴王子。”Jack嘟嘟囔囔。

 

领座的小姑娘不小心烫到了手，装着五水硫酸铜的试管掉到了地上，Asher下意识想去护住Jack，他用身体挡住。Jack眨眨眼睛，他觉得有戏，不管Asher的反应顺势倒在地上。Asher看着他，绿色的眼睛有点不解，有点疑惑，还有一点兴奋。

 

Jack的行动更迅速，他压着Asher的脖子强迫他俯下身子。当他感受到Ashe还有点儿发干的嘴唇时，他迅速松了手。他从没有从他的任何一个前女友那里感受过这种愉悦，还带一点令人胆战心惊的感觉。

 

总而言之他们很快确定了关系，快到Asher甚至还不清楚自己性取向之前。在学校的走廊、过道、楼梯上，几乎每一个地方都有过他们亲吻的身影。

 

——————————————

 

但是和Asher的交往并不能阻止Finn和Jack继续玩他们的小游戏。这对于他们来说这和别的男孩们聚在一起玩龙与地下城勇士的桌游没什么区别。他们竞技，打闹，除开那部分与性相关的，他们这个游戏真的和一般的青少年没什么区别。

 

他们还是抽烟，然后喝着用两人假身份证买的酒，直到床单一塌糊涂，除了酒精、烟灰、汗水还有精液。Finn开始发现有时候当他们躺在一张床上，Jack开始回避他的亲吻，他不再用舌头湿漉漉的回应。

 

Finn是年长的那个，他总是在引导，就算他自己并没有意识到。他也是敏感的那个。他开始发觉他们之间出了点问题，但是问题的关键不在Jack。

 

Finn数着Jack肩膀上的的痣和棕色的斑点，而Jack就趴在床上阳光刚好照到的那一小块地方，蜷坐着像一只猫，棕色的眼睛在光线下发着光。

 

“你又有一个新目标了。”Finn用的是肯定句。

 

Jack嗯了一声，头也不抬，他正在玩他的那枚戒指，“Finn你知道吗？是那个Prince！之前上台讲话还被我们说笑的太公式的那个。”

 

Finn白了他一眼，想都不用想肯定又只是Jack的一个猎艳目标，只是他没想到Jack的品味差成这样了，以前那些女孩还行，但是现在这个更离谱了。

 

”你是想试试和他演一出Satan与Lucifer的戏码吗？把漂亮的六翼大天使长拉到一滩烂泥里玩一玩救赎与堕落的游戏?够无聊的。”

 

——————————————

 

Jack还是每一个午后留在Finn家里，但是课间，晚上他总是会和Asher搞的难舍难分，很难说是不是换了一个性别的目标更能激发起他的好奇心与追寻刺激的心理，但是History课，Finn几乎一抬头就可以看见那两只爱情鸟用书本挡着脸，几乎就在老师面前搞起来。

 

Finn总觉得自己有点难受，像是被掐着嗓子，或者胃拧在了一起。他觉得，他也许该和Asher谈谈，尤其是谈谈Jack总是吐槽他处男技术的问题。

 

厕所隔间永远是给提供给男高中生威胁和乱搞的好地方，尤其是当两件事情混杂在一起的时候。那厕所隔间的一团乱糟的墙壁与门，就正好和两个人融合在一起了。

 

Finn随便从本子上撕了一张纸，他写上“Asher，下课我们谈谈。”没有署名，但是他知道Jack一定会告诉他的小男友是谁砸的他，然后幸灾乐祸的看着他们走出去，不忘记吹一个响亮的口哨，就像他在学校走廊上撞见前女友时那样。

 

Finn和Asher差不多高，只是没有Asher那么结实，Jack总说有一天他会抽出Finn的肋骨做一支利箭，他们在Finn的身体上太突出了。Finn当时呛了Jack一脸烟，你还不如给自己做个女人，还可以成为Eve的ver 2.0 Jack专属款。

 

那都是题外话了，鬼知道他现在看着Asher的脸为什么会想到Jack。他摸了一下放在裤兜里的zippo的金属外壳努力保持冷静，“想聊聊Jack吗？”

 

Asher笑起来很傻，酒窝、脸上的红晕、完美露出的8颗牙齿，标标准准一个迪士尼的小王子。傻，但是不让人讨厌，尤其是当他提到Jack时就看起来更傻的表情。

 

Finn看着他，那双绿色的眼睛，他觉得自己需要教教这个小处男怎么样才能照顾好那个小混蛋Jack。他仗着地理优势，把Asher按在厕所门上，吮吸下唇然后时上唇，接着是用舌头 做出挑逗的邀请。Asher咬了他一口，Finn吃痛的坐到马桶盖子上。

 

Asher的手扳住Finn的肩膀，这个男孩的肩膀比他想像的更要咯人一点。Jack总是在他面前提起这个男孩，实际上Asher也想了解一下究竟这是什么人，一直照顾忍受Jack这个小祸害的是什么人。他没有预料到这个挑衅的亲吻，或者说这不叫吻，叫做一种更像时西部牛仔们的决斗，只有一次机会，活下来的那个就是胜利者。

 

Asher总是那个不甘人后的，他的野心也是他天性的一部分，让他有那样的魅力去支撑一个完美男孩的模样。他不可能在这场骑士对决中退出，说起来很滑稽，但是Jack确实是那朵他们正在争抢的黄玫瑰。Asher 换了只手压住Finn的手腕，Finn的另一只手他抓不住，因为那只正卡在他的喉咙上。

 

Asher侧着咬下去，像是老电影里面的德古拉一样，Finn觉得自己的血管几乎要被咬破了，他掐着Asher脖子的手又紧了一点。他们像动物一样为了配偶而决斗，Asher顺着那根血管咬到Finn的肩窝。

 

Finn的长腿被以一种及其扭曲的方式卡在厕所隔间的门板与Asher的双腿间，Asher的那玩意儿不算小，Finn估摸着可能和自己的全硬起时差不多。Finn不甘示弱的开始用他漂亮的膝盖骨摩擦被Asher运动裤包裹着的阴/茎。

 

这样的摩擦，让咬着他的Asher力度轻了一点，Finn觉得他被咬过的那里绝对会留下淤青。Asher继续向下咬去，Finn那只被控制住的手终于得到了自由，他把Asher的头扳起来，然后咬他的嘴唇，喉管与舌尖，用同样凶猛的方式报复回去。

 

Asher的手快了一步，基本上滑到了Finn的臀缝，这太危险了，无论对他们两谁来说都是，这已经进入到俄罗斯转盘最后一发的境界了。Finn单论力气还是比不过Asher，他的两条长腿被架在Asher的肩膀上。Asher的技术确实很差，论技巧确实比不过玩乐队的Finn，但是Finn无法挣脱，力气上本质的区别限制了他。

 

小处男的技术的确不怎么样，Finn没有兴趣在做爱时像Jack一样吹口哨挑衅他的对手。

 

他只是看了一眼Asher的阴/茎，然后下意识点了下头，“挺大的。”

 

Asher压着他做了一次，然后Finn又一次在争斗中抢到了上风，Asher太紧张了，他的肠道紧缩着，但是Finn用亲吻让他放松下来。Finn也压着Asher做了一次。很难说这次决斗究竟那个骑士的长矛更尖利。

 

两个男孩和一团乱糟的厕所隔间，外加一次糟糕的决斗与性爱。

 

Jack看着两个回到教室的男孩狡黠的棕色眼睛只是冲着两个看起来明显不正常的男孩一眨，十分满意的看着他的新晋男友和发小通通动作一僵。

 

——————————————

 

中午放学后Finn照常和Jack骑着自行车回家，他的母亲会准备枫糖浆松饼给他们两作为甜食，外加一人一个巧克力布丁。Jack总是会在布丁上在加三勺香草冰淇淋。

 

Jack早早吃完他自己的布丁就去Finn的罐子里舀一勺，Finn不厌其烦的咬住Jack的嘴巴，从他的舌尖中偷走那一小块和Jack的舌头一样滑的布丁。Jack没有像往常一样戏谑似的用他的牙齿咬住Finn的舌头，他只是卷着Finn的舌头又吮吸了一下，然后有意分开时拉出银色的丝线一样的唾液。

 

“你是一个人吃了一罐枫糖浆吗Finn？”Jack皱着眉头，但是他的神情表现出来很明显，他知道答案——就像他在考试中回头给Finn眨眼睛时一样。

 

“是巧克力，你吃巧克力了？”

 

Finn没有答话，他从来不喜欢吃那种过甜的东西，他完全不知道自己什么时候嘴巴上带着巧克力的味道——是Asher。

 

“啧啧，还是草莓巧克力。”Jack咂咂嘴巴，做作的挑挑眉毛，又抢了一勺Finn的布丁躲到阳光底下去了。

 

Finn从背后去靠近Jack他的胸口贴在Jack的背上，他伸出手环住Jack的腰，这是给这只小猫顺毛最好的方法。他知道只要Jack现在转头肯定就可以看见那个Asher咬出来的淤青。

 

说来也奇怪，他们之间本身就不存在什么道德与一般人界定性与爱的关系。他们只是玩伴，这几乎是用来形容他们最合适的词汇了。

 

Jack扭头了，大概是Finn的心跳太响了吵到这只准备小憩的猫了。他一口咬在那个Asher咬过的同样的地方。

 

“Finn——你说这算不算间接接吻?”Jack确保他的牙印刚好和Asher的牙印重合在一起之后，拉长了声音问。

 

Finn白了他一眼，鬼知道他在想什么。他扳起Jack的下巴给他一个深吻，当然没有法国电影里那么夸张，但是足以让多事的Jack半窒息了。

 

“你，呼，和Asher做过了。”Jack也用的是肯定句，像是故意要扳回Finn一局那样。

 

“我说过小处男技术不怎么样的，虽然现在他也不再是了。”Jack舔舔嘴唇。

 

“强差人意。”Finn只给了一句话评论。

 

Jack腆着脸过来和他索吻，“哦，Finn，你这样说我男朋友伤到我了。”

 

Jack相当愿意浮夸的捂住胸口表演一下受伤，Finn嫌弃的用手掌把他的脸推开，然后顺手摸到Jack身上抢走他的烟盒，从里面抽了一支叼在嘴里没点燃。Jack叫起来，换了个方向一个冲刺趴到Finn的背上。让两个人都倒在才洗干净没多久的床上。

 

“你没带他回过你家。”Finn的声音闷闷的，Jack咯咯笑着手在Finn的腰侧乱摸试图偷袭他的笑穴。

他很开心能看见Finn吃瘪。

 

Asher把自行车停在Jack家门口，他想邀请Jack去参加他们家的家庭晚宴。虽然现在他还在柜子里，但这并不妨碍一个男孩邀请另一个男孩去家里玩。门铃叮咚叮咚响了好几声，没有人来应门。Asher的膝关节被夏天的风吹得有点儿发红，他决定离开，他知道Jack或许会在另一个地方，比如Finn家。好在一个好学生总是能从老师那里不费吹灰之力之力得到很多东西，比如——Finn的地址。

 

Finn房间里的摇滚乐开的不算太大声，楼下的敲门声清晰可闻，他把粘在身上的Jack推开，随便抓了一件衬衫扣了两颗扣子就去开门。门开了，是Asher站在门口。他并不惊讶看见Finn，但是Finn看的他有点内疚，大概是因为那场混乱的性爱，或者那场混乱中他对于Finn的伤害。

 

Asher刚想开口说什么，他看见Finn深棕色的眼睛波澜不惊，“进来再说吧。”

 

Jack光着脚窜下楼，脚掌踩在木楼梯上发出清脆的啪啪的相声。他一点儿也不在意自己全身上下只有一条短裤，外加中指上的戒指和一条他和Finn的友谊牛皮手链。他很高兴看见Asher的到访，他飞奔过去，把Finn夹在中间，给了Asher和Finn一个巨大的拥抱。

 

他把Asher的小西服外套抓得皱巴巴的，几乎把Finn那件衬衫的扣子挤掉下来。Jack一点儿不见外的拉着Asher的手就是往楼上走去。Finn想去拦住他们，但是他停手了，他意识到这件事情上，最让他感到不对劲的不是Jack，而是这个和E.T一样突然出现在他们生活中的Asher。

 

Finn跟上去，Jack还有点良心没有把门关了、锁了，不然Finn可能成为那个被关在自己房间门外的小可怜。Asher有点手足无措的站在门边，他不仅仅手足无措，同样，他的眼睛也不知道往哪里看是好。Finn把衬衫脱下来随手丢在椅背上，然后把Jack的脚搬开，勉强清理出床上一块平坦的地方，他拍了拍那里示意Asher坐过去。

 

Asher还在紧张，Finn扳开他的手指握住了他的手，他的掌心全是汗，不知道是这身小西装太热了还是他太慌张了。但是他脸上还是一如既往的很好的维持着学园明星、完美男孩的表情。Jack趴过来，然后还是坐起来动手扒Asher的外套，马甲和衬衫。Asher笑起来，不得不承认他的笑容可以和阳光划等号。

 

“对了，Jack，今天晚上有个——”他的话还没有说完Finn先一步吻了上去。

 

Jack并没有很吃惊，相反的是，他在Finn松开了Asher之后，也把Asher拉入一个亲吻，几乎不给Asher任何喘息的机会。前后亲吻两个男孩时几乎完全不同的事情，Finn的亲吻主导而娴熟，Jack的亲吻挑逗而灵活。Asher在Jack的嘴里找回了他的主导权，他按着Jack的腰俯下身去深吻。Jack没有看他，他看着Finn，使徒从这张扑克脸上看出点儿什么。

 

光是两个亲吻就足以让对于Finn和Jack两人来说还是小处男的Asher硬起来了。Finm半靠在Asher身上，Jack几乎直接趴在了Asher身上，他们隔着asher的肩头又交换了一个吻。接着他们分开，四瓣嘴唇停在Asher的胸口与背上。Jack已经把Asher的内裤脱到了脚踝，Asher漂亮的性器暴露在空气中——那是印第安人的图腾，火烈鸟的羽毛，滑下可乐罐的水珠。Jack给他口了一次。

 

在Asher和他们两都来了一发之后，Jack极其无聊的拉着他们的下体放在一起比大小。这种游戏从来对于找回青少年的理智是没有作用的，它只会让Jack咯咯咯的笑起来的，然后把一切搞得更加乱糟。

 

Asher把Jack拉起来，让他坐在自己身上，他们一上一下的动着，摩擦着。Finn那个块头不小的家伙也在Jack的臀缝磨蹭着。Jack伸出舌头回头舔了舔落在Finn身上的汗珠，然后半强制的被Asher捞着脖子带到一个亲吻里。Finn推开Jack的脸，那双深棕色的眼珠子看了一眼Asher，Asher注意到了，他的手无意识的伸过去。十根手指贴合在一起，Finn牵起来放在嘴边亲吻，密集而缓慢。Asher则继续吻着他怀里的Jack，从眼皮、嘴唇到乳尖，甚至四肢。

 

这太荒谬了。

 

Asher而很难说自己是怎么和两个男孩滚到床上的。他甚至不知道自己可以吻谁，他的性与欲望把他引到向Finn的唇边，而他的爱与心动把他带到Jack的嘴上。

 

这很愚蠢，他居然可以同时和两个男孩做爱，他注意到百叶窗没有被扳下去，但是没人怕被看见。Asher的手在Jack的腰上，他扭头去吻Finn。Jack孩子气的也把他的舌头挤进来，在此之前他们没有一个人意识到三个人可以这样亲吻。

 

三条漂亮的舌头纠缠在一起，Asher的手带着Finn的腰让他坐到自己腿上。Finn的腿绕着Asher的腰盘了一圈，Jack跑开了，他挂在Asher的背上玩弄着Finn的脚踝骨。他看着Asher和Finn做了一次，然后往Asher空余的另外半边身体上一躺，他的两只脚缠上Asher的腿，他的手钩住Finn的脖子又是一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。

 

六条腿，床下只有三只拖鞋——Finn的一只被踢到不知道哪儿去了，而Jack从来不是个喜欢穿拖鞋的小孩。

 

当所有都结束之后，Asher几乎忘记了自己本来的目的，他在这张乱糟糟的床上至少玩了两个小时。Finn下楼带了两盒布丁上来，没有巧克力的了，只有草莓味，他递了一盒给Asher。Jack敢打赌他听见Asher小小的惊呼了一声，笑得和个傻里傻气的雪人娃娃一样。

 

Jack抱怨着为什么没有他的份，然后开始追着Finn抢劫他的布丁，Asher试图拦住Jack，虽然Finn的房间不大，但是兜几个圈子却够了。所以当三个男孩傻笑着并肩倒在床上，他们肩膀的皮肤贴在一起，心跳就从这些连接的地方传递。

 

他们都赤裸裸的和天空一样，汗珠从皮肤上滑过，放大了小男孩皮肤上还没有褪去的雀斑。阳光让一切都被过度加热，被蒸发了的汗水让空气也流动的缓慢了，黏糊糊的流动到百叶窗的叶片里面，像是倒在松饼上的枫糖浆。

 

“看起来你真的很喜欢草莓味。”Jack冲Asher挤了挤眼睛，目光转向垃圾桶，那里面丢着他们用过的那几个避孕套，全是草莓味的。

 

Asher只是傻笑，然后玩笑般的用嘴唇碰了一下Jack的额头，Finn的手横过Ashe然后再Jack的腰上掐了一把，让他不要瞎说。

 

“额，我差点要忘记了，我是说Jack当然还有Finn，今晚你们愿意到我家玩吗？我家正在办一个party。”

 

Asher看见暖黄的天花板，他闻到来自Jack儿童洗发水的味道和Finn的须后水，化学香味离他很近，掩盖过了汗水和糖浆的味道。

 

“乐意至极，小王子。”Jack缩到充满阳光的一侧蜷起来。

 

他看见Finn点了点头，卷发因为这个动作微微颤动，和他脸颊上睫毛投下的阴影一样。

 

总而言之，这就是夏季的午后了。

 

—E N D—


End file.
